


Scott aquí. Scott allá.

by Drh_Osborn



Category: Ant-Man (2015), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Evangeline Lilly - Freeform, F/M, Paul Rudd - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4412594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drh_Osborn/pseuds/Drh_Osborn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Y ahí estaba. Esa estúpida sonrisa en su rostro. --- ¡La presencia de Scott me estresaba!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scott aquí. Scott allá.

**Author's Note:**

> No sè què tan mal o bien quedo esto. Espero se entienda la idea. Porque, la relaciòn de estos dos, a mì, ¡me encanto! <3

¿Qué es lo más molesto de conocer a una persona? ¿Qué pasa cuando no te interesa conocer a esa persona? ¿Qué pasa cuando esa persona es… algo, ¡sólo ALGO! Divertida y te hace reír en ocasiones? Bueno, leen esto.

-Sigo sin creer que lo hayas traído aquí. Ya te he dicho que no lo necesitamos.  
-Hope, no vamos a hablar de eso.  
-Como si habláramos de algo, alguna vez.

“Es el hombre más estúpido del mundo y a mí padre le parece la mejor opción para terminar con todo esto. Llevamos días con él y sigue saliendo en medio del jardín, aunque, el otro día me hizo reír mucho.”

-Creo que ya entendí cómo funciona el traje, creo que un día de estos voy a sorprenderte. Sé que cuando regreses de una de esas juntas tan importantes que tienes con Cross, voy a sorprenderte.  
-Deja de decir estupideces, Scott. Enfócate en tú entrenamiento y en aprender más de las hormigas.

“No mentía cuando dijo que lo iba a intentar y lograrlo”

-¿Dónde está Scott, Hank?  
-No lo sé.  
-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Sabes que no tenemos tiempo…  
-Sí, pero debe tomarse un tiempo fuera.  
-No entiendo porqué tantas consideraciones para un completo extraño.  
-No lo es.  
-¿El qué?  
-Extraño.  
-¿Sabes que es muy raro que conozcas a una persona a través de hormigas, verdad? Eso no significa ‘conocer a alguien’.

“Hank solo me miro por un instante, se encogió de hombros y continuo haciendo lo que-sea-que-hacia.”

“Me aleje del laboratorio. De haberme quedado… probablemente no habría terminado bien aquello. Ahí estaba yo, hablando para mí, mientras buscaba unas cosas en una de las habitaciones menos usadas por Hank”

-Extraño. ¡No es un extraño! ¡¿Alguien que ha estado en la cárcel, no es un extraño?! Oh, Hank, en serio que no te entiendo y lo intento, después de todo eres…  
-¡Bu!  
-¡Ah!  
-Jajaja, ¿qué haces aquí?  
-Sabes que el traje no es para eso, ¿verdad, Scott?  
-Amm… sí, pero estoy entrenando. Camino por partes de la casa, para saber de los lugares en dónde puede haber hormigas y esas cosas. Oí que alguien entro en la habitación, vi que eras tú y no podía perder la oportunidad  
-¿De qué?  
-Sorprenderte. Demostraste que sé cómo usar el traje, que nadie sepa que estoy ahí. ¡Y funciono!

“Y ahí estaba. Esa estúpida sonrisa en su rostro. Odiaba que hiciera eso. ¿Cómo podía sonreír? Había estado en la cárcel, por algo que algunos no consideran un robo, sino un acto de heroísmo. ¡La presencia de Scott me estresaba!”

-Bravo. Ahora puedes irte.  
“¿Qué? ¿Así sin más? ¿Se fue? Pero, no dijo nada. ¿Por qué no dijo nada? Es tan raro, él siempre estaba hablando, interrumpiendo”

-Hope, podrías ir por lo que deje en mi estudio.  
-Sabes que no estoy aquí para eso, ¿verdad?  
“Hank”

“¿A Hank le costaría mucho pedir las cosas? ¿Le costaría mucho mirarme? Y no solo verme, sino realmente demostrar que mi presencia aquí, después de tanto tiempo, cambia algo, que le interesa, que no es solo por lo peligroso que es el proyecto de Darren. ¿Es mucho pedir? Simp…”

-¡Bu!  
-¡¡Maldición, Scott!! ¡Deja de hacer eso!  
-No. Es divertido. Después de todo el traje puede ser divertido. “La sonrisa, agg”.

“Eso sólo fue el inicio de una horrible tortura.”

“Caminaba hacia mi auto y… Scott ‘apareció’ a un lado de la puerta del conductor”  
-¡Hola!

“Caminaba a la salida de la casa”  
-¿Ya te vas?

“Una de las veces en la que llegue a casa y venia escribiendo en el celular”  
-¿Muy ocupada?

“Cuando iba de una habitación a otra”  
-Jajaja, ¿Ya viste esto?

“Llego el momento en el que solo brincaba y trataba de ignorarlo. Se convirtió en parte de nuestra rutina. Siempre encontraba la manera de, no ‘aparecer’ en el mismo lugar. Para mí era frustrante. En una ocasión creí que lo podría atrapar. Me coloque uno de los aparatos para controlar a las hormigas y con el saber dónde estaba Scott, bueno, resulto que Scott había salido a correr esa mañana. Parece que Scott y yo no pensamos igual. Cuando él gira a la izquierda, yo voy a la derecha. Eso, sin duda resultaba en una ventaja para él”

“Llevábamos días juntos y la convivencia, sin quererlo, nos había hecho saber un poco más del otro, aparte, él habla demasiado. Así que aproveche eso. Esperaba que funcionara. Estaba cansada de ir por el lugar saltando cada que él ‘aparecía’. Un día mientras practicábamos, creo que lo golpee muy fuerte, que pidió tiempo fuera. Accedí, solo porque aprovecharía ese momento para hablar con él”.

-Ya. Ya. Tiempo fuera. Necesito respirar.  
-Bien. Sólo deja de llorar.  
-¿Llorar? No. No es eso.  
-Je. ¿Scott?

“Estaba inclinado, agitado, por el ejercicio. Levanto la cabeza y sus ojos verdes me miraron”

-¿Sí?  
-Amm…

“Apoyo ambas manos en sus rodillas y volvió a mirarme, ahora confundido”

-¿Pasa algo?  
-Sabes… yo… bueno… No.  
-¿Eh?  
-Mira. Quiero saber, ¿por qué asustarme cada que puedes?

“Creo que eso último se oyó, un poco infantil. Espero que él no lo oyera de esa manera”

-Ah. Eso.  
-Sí.  
-Es divertido. Te lo dije.  
-¿Podrías dejarlo?  
-¿Eso quieres?

“Sus ojos parecían buscar algo en mi rostro”

-En realidad. Sí.  
-De acuerdo. Con una condición.  
-No. Sin condiciones. Solo detente.  
-Ja, sólo quiero que me digas algo. La primera vez que te asuste. Estabas diciendo algo, no alcance a escuchar mucho, pero creo que hablabas de tú papá, aparte de que tenías una mirada que no supe cómo interpretar, aunque asumo que no era de felicidad. La segunda vez que te sorprendí, mirabas de la misma manera. No sé cuál sea su historia, tampoco deseo saberla, sino quieren hablar de ello. Sólo dime. Esa segunda vez, ¿era en él en quién estabas pensando?

“¿Qué? ¿Miradas? Creo que, después de todo, no es un completo idiota”

-¿Prometes que dejaras de ‘aparecer’, si contento eso?  
-Lo prometo. “Ahí está. La sonrisa de nuevo”

-Bien. Sí. Estaba pensando en mí… en Hank. ¿Contento?  
-Gracias.

“Tal vez era en cansancio de ese día, el que no habíamos comido en un rato o algo más, pero cuando dijo ese ‘gracias’ y me sonrió, no me molesto. Creo que por primera vez, desde su llegada a esta casa, Scott Lang había pasado de ‘caerme realmente mal’, a ‘probablemente podemos ser: un algo’. Quién sabe, quizá podría golpearlo menos fuerte en nuestro siguiente entrenamiento. Nunca se sabe.”


End file.
